WELCOME TO MY LIFE AGAIN
by BaekQiu
Summary: [Ch 1 is up] Di hidup Chanyeol yang carut-marut, tiba-tiba saja seorang bocah lima tahun datang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah ayahnya! / "Kau salah paham, nak. Kau bukan anakku. Aku bahkan belum menikah!" / "Kau ayahku!" / "Kalau begitu siapa ibumu?" / "Ibuku Byun Baekhyun..." / CHANBAEK/ GS/ ROMANCE/ FLUFF/HURT COMFORT/M-RATED
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE AGAIN**

 **Prolog**

.

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Moon**

 **Lee Jehoon**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Family, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimmer : FF ini murni hasil pemikiranku. Cast-nya milik Tuhan, tapi alur dan cerita adalah karyaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun berjalan menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Masih mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanak dan tas punggung. Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke keramaian, dia berusaha mencari wajah yang cocok dengan seseorang yang ada di dalam foto yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Namun sayangnya, setelah sekian lama dia berjalan, dia belum berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Tentu saja dia tidak menyerah sampai di sini saja, toh, dia sudah payah menyelinap dari sekolahnya hanya untuk mencari sosok yang ada di secarik foto itu.

"P-permisi..." ujarnya pelan sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang jalan. Wanita tersebut menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung karena mendapati seorang bocah yang berkeliaran seorang diri tanpa didampingi orangtuanya.

"Apa ahjumma kenal orang ini? Ini ayahku... Aku mau mencarinya."

.

.

.

"Apa?! Moon tidak ada di sekolahnya?!" pekik Baekhyun yang membuat seluruh anak buahnya menoleh terkejut. "Pastikan sekali lagi! Cek seluruh kelas di sekolahnya! Aku yakin Moon masih di sana. Atau, oh! Mungkin dia di taman bermain. Ya, ya! Di taman bermain. Cari dia di sana. Aku akan tiba dalam dua puluh menit."

Terburu-buru, Baekhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tercecer di atas meja kerja. Kemudian setelah memastikan semua telah berpindah ke dalam tasnya, dia berjalan tersaruk-saruk meninggalkan butik.

"Nyonya Lee, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya asistennya dengan dahi berkerut bingung melihat kepanikan tergurat jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi. Moon tidak ada di sekolahnya," kata Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong pintu kaca butik.

"Astaga! Semoga saja Moon segera ditemukan," ujar asistennya itu.

Baekhyun segera memasuki mobilnya. Tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk menyalakan mesin dan melesat pergi. Kepanikan benar-benar mencekiknya. Bagaimana bisa Moon tidak ada di sekolahnya? Bukankah penjagaan di sekolah itu sangat ketat? Mereka tidak akan membiarkan murid-murid di sana pergi tanpa didampingi orangtua atau pengasuhnya.

Kurang dari dua puluh menit Baekhyun sudah sampai di taman kanak-kanak tempat putranya bersekolah. Membanting pintu mobilnya, dia bergegas masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Di sana, dia menemukan babysitter pengasuh Moon sedang berdiri panik, ketakutan, dan hampir menangis. Guru wali kelasnya pun ada di sana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun terengah, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari dua orang itu.

"Kami sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, nyonya Lee. Tapi Moon tidak ada."

Bahu Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu nyeri. Seakan-akan sebilah pisau sedang menghujam jantungnya hingga remuk redam.

Anaknya...

Moon...hilang?

"Bagaimana ini, nyonya?" sang babysitter menatapnya dengan airmata yang sudah pecah.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata nanar. Kakinya terasa lemas sampai-sampai tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia merosot ke lantai, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Haruskah dia menelepon polisi? Ke mana dia harus mencari Moon?

Tak berapa lama, ponsel-nya berdering. Baekhyun melirik sekilas nama yang tertera di layar. "Halo?" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Sayang, kudengar dari asistenmu kalau—"

Tangisan Baekhyun tiba-tiba pecah tak tertahankan. "Oppa, Moon hilang..."

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol menguap lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya. Matanya mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya keemasan yang menembus kaca jendela van-nya. Tadi siang dia memarkir mobilnya di pinggir sungai Han, kemudian merasa mengantuk dan tertidur sampai sore hari seperti ini. Dia hanya terbangun karena merasa terdesak ingin buang air kecil.

Chanyeol keluar dari van-nya kemudian mencari spot yang sedikit tersembunyi untuk menuntaskan urusannya. Dia menghela napas lega ketika seluruh cairan di kantung kemihnya berhasil dikeluarkan. Dia hendak kembali namun harus terpaku ketika melihat seorang bocah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu van-nya.

"Hei bocah!" panggil Chanyeol galak. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

Bocah laki-laki itu tersentak kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dengan takut. Tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol. Tangannya yang menggenggam secarik foto tampak gemetaran.

Chanyeol menggerutu pelan. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Baginya, anak kecil tidak ada bedanya dengan anak anjing atau anak kucing. Semuanya adalah makhluk merepotkan. Lagipula, kenapa ada anak kecil berkeliaran seorang diri di sini? Bagaimana jika dia jatuh dan hanyut terbawa arus sungai?

"Aish!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi ketika bocah di depannya kini malah menangis. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan bocah itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap mata bocah itu. "Hei," panggilnya, berusaha lebih lembut.

Bocah itu menyusut hidungnya yang berair, namun menolak untuk membalas tatapannya.

Sial, batinnya. Kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan bocah kecil seperti ini sih?!

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Hei," panggilnya lagi. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana orangtuamu? Kenapa kau mengetuk-ngetuk mobilku?"

"Moon sedang...hiks...mencari ayah," katanya terbata-bata.

"Oh, kau anak hilang?"

"Bukan—" Bocah itu tertegun ketika mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah yang sangat familiar. Dia berhenti menangis, menatap Chanyeol tak berkedip.

Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu menatap balik dengan kikuk. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya, tak tahu harus bagaimana bereaksi pada tatapan itu.

Anak ini kenapa sih...?

"Ayah!" pekik bocah itu yang detik berikutnya menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol terkesiap dengan segala ketiba-tibaan ini. Ayah? Seorang bocah mengklaim diri Chanyeol sebagai ayahnya?

"Tunggu!" kata Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu bocah itu dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya. "Kau sudah salah sangka, nak. Aku bukan ayahmu. Mana mungkin aku ayahmu!"

"Kau ayahku!" kukuh bocah itu.

"Bukan! Aku tidak punya anak! Ya Tuhan, istri saja aku tidak punya!" sergahnya panik.

"Kau ayahku! Aku punya bukti!" kata bocah itu sambil mengulurkan secarik foto pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil benda itu dan menatap dirinya di foto itu. Ya Tuhan, itu benar-benar dirinya! Park Chanyeol dalam versi lebih muda beberapa tahun? Astaga! Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pria yang sangat mencintai kebebasan. Tidak suka dikekang, apalagi diikat oleh sebuah hubungan seperti pernikahan.

Dia hidup di jaman modern. Di mana dirinya bahkan tak butuh rumah untuk tinggal. Orang bilang, rumah adalah tempat untuk kembali. Tempat untuk berlindung dari panas, hujan, salju, dan badai. Tapi Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak butuh tempat tinggal. Dia punya mobil van butut yang bisa diandalkan. Selalu menemaninya ke manapun dia pergi.

Seperti hari ini, dengan berbekal uang beberapa puluh ribu won, satu botol air mineral, dua botol soju, dua bungkus roti murah, dan kaos-celana lusuh, Chanyeol mengendarai van-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Barang-barang yang berada di dalam van sebagian jatuh karena goncangan. Tak terkecuali seorang anak kecil yang tengah tidur pulas di belakang. Dia tidak terjatuh, tapi cukup terusik oleh suara benda berjatuhan itu.

Chanyeol melirik bocah itu dari kaca spion depan. Anak laki-laki usia lima tahun itu menggeliat pelan lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Dia duduk dan memandang Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengemudi, bahkan terlihat tak peduli pada sekitarnya.

"Ayah..." Gumam anak itu.

Chanyeol tidak merespon.

"Ayah, Moon ingin pipis," kata anak itu.

Chanyeol kembali tidak merespon. Dia seolah tak mendengar ucapan bocah di belakang. Bukan, bukan tidak mendengar. Dia hanya tidak peduli.

"Ayah, Moon butuh toilet." Bocah bernama Moon itu mengempat. Dia sudah kebelet, benar-benar di ujung tanduk. "Sekarang, Yah. Sekarang."

Chanyeol mendengus. Dia menepikan van kesayangannya ke bahu jalan dan langsung menatap Moon dengan tatapan tajam. "Cerewet!" gerutunya. "Sana pipis di luar. Jangan lama-lama atau kau mau kutinggal?"

Chanyeol pemarah. Tidak, dia tidak pemarah. Dia memang menyebalkan. Bahkan pada bocah polos yang mengaku sebagai anaknya itu.

Moon tidak berkomentar banyak ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya pipis di pinggir jalan, bukan mencarikan sebuah toilet.

"Merepotkan saja!" Chanyeol menggerutu lagi.

Sepanjang jalan tadi Chanyeol benar-benar berpikir keras. Kenapa anak ini memanggilnya ayah? Dan kenapa foto dirinya bisa ada di tangan anak ini? Ah, kepalanya rasanya mau pecah saja. Semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal. Kalau benar bocah ini adalah anaknya, lantas dia lahir dari rahim wanita yang mana?

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa banyak wanita yang sudah ditidurinya. Tapi dia bersumpah kalau selama ini dia selalu bermain aman.

"Ayah," panggil Moon setelah dia kembali masuk ke dalam van.

Chanyeol menghela napas geram. "Duh, bisa tidak sih kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

"Sebutan yang mana?" tanya Moon polos.

"Sebutan yang itu! Yang membuat telingaku gatal!"

Moon mengerutkan dahinya, semakin bingung.

"Astaga! Maksudku, berhenti memanggilku ayah! Aku bukan ayahmu!"

"Tapi Moon kan sudah berikan buktinya..." Moon mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. Kenapa ayahnya masih saja menyangkal? Apakah ayah tidak suka padanya? Apakah ayah tidak suka memiliki anak sepertinya? Padahal selama ini Moon sudah menjadi anak yang baik.

"Foto itu tidak memberikan kejelasan apapun. Siapa tahu kau hanya memungutnya di pinggir jalan dan tiba-tiba saja mengaku sebagai anakku."

"Aku menemukan foto ayah di rumah! Bukan di pinggir jalan!"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Oh ya?" tantang Chanyeol, berdecih tak percaya. Dia tidak habis pikir anak jaman sekarang, masih bocah saja sudah bisa berbohong dan menipu seperti ini. "Kalau begitu, beritahu padaku siapa ibumu!"

"Ibuku?"

"Ya, ibumu. Siapa nama ibumu?"

"Byun Baekhyun," sahut Moon.

Byun...Baekhyun?

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menginjak pedal rem. Dan van kesayangannya itu segera berhenti tanpa aba-aba. Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat seiring semua memori-memori masa lalu menjejali kepalanya. Memori-memorinya bersama gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun merangsek ke dalam pelukan suaminya ketika pria itu muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun tersedu. Merasakan tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Hatinya sakit dan dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dia ingin mencari Moon tapi ke mana dia harus pergi? Seoul begitu luas dan Moon bisa berada di mana saja, bahkan mungkin di pelosok-pelosok yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah...Sudah... Jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan menemukan Moon." Suami Baekhyun yang bernama Lee Jehoon itu mengelus punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Dia juga diliputi rasa khawatir yang begitu besar karena bagaimana pun, putranya hilang. Tapi kalau dirinya sama-sama terpuruk, keadaan malah akan menjadi semakin buruk. Jadi dia berusaha menjadi sisi yang tegar demi istrinya.

"Kita harus melapor polisi, oppa. Secepatnya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Moon," isak Baekhyun.

Jehoon mengangguk setuju. Ya, polisi pasti bisa menemukan putranya dengan cepat. "Moon akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Dia bocah yang kuat dan pemberani," katanya, membisikkan kata-kata penguat untuk istrinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit malam yang kelam. Sesekali dia melirik pada bocah yang tengah duduk di dalam van. Wajah polosnya mengingatkan Chanyeol pada wajah seseorang. Dan Chanyeol tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya tidak menyadari hal itu sejak awal.

Hah, Byun Baekhyun...

Dari mana dia harus memulainya?

Byun Baekhyun adalah...cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat dunia Chanyeol jungkir balik. Bahkan jika dipikir lebih jauh, Baekhyun-lah yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Chanyeol menjalani sisa hidupnya tanpa mempercayai arti cinta lagi. Semuanya karena Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah membuatnya patah hati. Tidak. Baekhyun sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ayah..."

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Moon memanggilnya. Anak itu tidak jera dan tetap bersikukuh memanggilnya ayah. Chanyeol berdecak pelan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayah, Moon lapar."

"Aku hanya punya roti," kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti pada bocah itu.

Dengan senang hati Moon menerima makanan itu dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap. "Ini enak," katanya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Apanya yang enak? Itu hanya roti murahan."

"Moon tidak pernah makan roti seperti ini tapi Moon menyukainya," katanya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

Chanyeol menatap anak itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. "Hei," panggilnya.

"Namaku Lee Moon, yah."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Ya...terserah."

"Siapa nama ayah?"

"Kau bilang kau anakku tapi kau tidak tahu namaku. Cih!" kata Chanyeol sambil membuang muka.

Moon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap roti di tangannya dengan sedih. "Moon tidak tahu nama ayah karena ibu tidak pernah memberitahu Moon."

"Kau harus pulang. Ibumu pasti khawatir."

"Tidak mau!" teriak Moon kencang, membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Bocah itu berhenti memakan rotinya dan kini airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ah sial, batin Chanyeol. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi kenapa bocah ini menangis?

"Moon t-tidak mau...hiks...pulang! Moon ingin..hiks...bersama ayah."

"Kau sudah punya keluarga kenapa masih mencariku? Kau ini benar-benar aneh ya!"

Moon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan airmata yang berurai. "Moon ingin bersama ayah..."

Chanyeol bersumpah dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut mendapat tatapan putus asa dari bocah itu. Kenapa dirinya seperti ini? Ini bukan Park Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Park Chanyeol yang berhati dingin dan tidak peduli pada apa pun. Park Chanyeol yang hanya tahu tentang wanita, mabuk-mabukan, dan bersenang-senang. Dan sekarang, sesuatu yang lain di dalam hatinya seperti sedang menggeliat dan meronta-ronta.

Chanyeol membuang napas dengan gusar. "Habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu, pergilah tidur."

.

.

.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami belum bisa memproses laporan anda karena ini bahkan belum 24 jam sejak anak anda hilang. Anda bisa kembali melapor dua hari lagi."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun menatap polisi itu tak percaya. Amarahnya tiba-tiba saja naik ke ubun-ubun. "Dua hari lagi? Apa kalian sudah gila?!" pekiknya di antara tangis.

"Sayang, sayang. Tenanglah..." Jehoon berusaha memeluk Baekhyun, menahan istrinya agar tidak lepas kendali saat itu juga.

"Anakku...! Anakku hilang! Apa kalian pikir aku bisa menunggu sampai dua hari?!" amuknya.

"Nyonya, ini adalah prosedur yang sudah ditetapkan. Maafkan kami."

"Prosedur? Hah, omong kosong! Anakku ada di luar sana, mungkin sekarang dia sedang menangis kebingungan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Atau... dia mungkin sedang berada di tangan orang yang..." Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak berani membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putranya. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan, huh? Aku akan bayar berapa pun biayanya agar anakku kembali!"

"Sayang..." Jehoon memohon.

"Oppa, mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang anak," kata Baekhyun di pelukan suaminya. "Seharusnya kita tidak datang ke tempat ini. Akan lebih baik kalau kita mencari Moon sendiri, oppa."

"Kita akan mencari Moon. Besok. Sekarang, kita pulang. Kau butuh istirahat, sayang."

"Aku tidak mau pulang..." Baekhyun kembali terisak. "Aku ingin anakku kembali. Aku ingin Moon-ku kembali..."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya. Dia melirik jam duduk di dashboard yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Moon yang terlelap dengan posisi yang terlihat kurang nyaman di samping kursi kemudinya. Chanyeol menghela napas dan membenarkan posisi tidur bocah itu, menyelimutkan jaket kumalnya pada tubuh mungil Moon.

Keluar dari van kesayangannya, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip di atasnya yang bertuliskan nama tempat itu. Beberapa orang hilir mudik masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan sekelilingnya.

Ruangan gelap yang luas menyambut penglihatannya. Musik yang menghentak-hentak pun segera menyapa telinganya. Chanyeol mengernyit, melirik pada orang-orang yang sedang menari-nari di lantai dansa. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya. Dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk dan butuh sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan.

"Hei Park!"

Chanyeol menoleh ketika seorang bartender memanggilnya. Chanyeol segera menghampiri orang itu dan memberikan tos persahabatan. "Malam ini cukup ramai juga."

"Hmm sudah satu minggu terakhir memang cukup ramai. Ini berkat bar sebelah yang tutup mendadak karena pemiliknya tertangkap mafia dan dihajar habis-habisan karena berhutang banyak sekali. Jadi pelanggan mereka berpindah kemari."

Chanyeol berdecih. "Kau itu tukang gosip ternyata."

"Mau minum?"

"Aku tidak bawa uang."

"Ayolah... untuk apa kau punya teman yang kerja di sini kalau untuk segelas minuman gratis saja kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya?"

Chanyeol memandang sahabatnya itu. "Aku ingin bir saja, Minseok."

"Segera datang."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, sedikit rasa khawatir terselip di dadanya mengingat dirinya meninggalkan seorang bocah tertidur di dalam mobilnya sendirian. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan, Chanyeol sedang butuh pelampiasan. Dia tidak mau kembali kalau hatinya belum merasa lebih baik.

Kemudian matanya menangkap satu sosok wanita di ujung ruangan, tengah duduk menyesap rokoknya yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Dan sepertinya wanita itu juga sedang balik menatapnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol pada Minseok yang datang dengan sebotol bir.

"Spesial untukmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan botol bir tersebut. "Dia orang baru. Penilaianku dia itu 85/100. Wajahnya cantik dan tubuhnya mendekati sempurna."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau sudah pernah mencicipinya," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak, tapi temanku iya. Katanya wanita itu agresif di ranjang."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol melirik wanita itu. Dan detik berikutnya, langkahnya sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Chanyeol mendekati gadis itu, mengobrol sebentar dengannya membahas ini itu, kemudian mulai saling menggoda satu sama lain. Kadang-kadang saling membisikkan kalimat-kalimat tidak senonoh. Dan saling memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan.

Lebih dari satu jam kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari pintu bar. Dia berjalan gontai sambil merangkul wanita berpakaian seksi itu, membawanya menuju tempat di mana dia memarkirkan van bututnya. Pintu van pun terbuka. Chanyeol masuk bersama wanita itu ke dalam.

Moon terjaga ketika mendengar suara ribut dari bagian belakang. Dia mendengar suara ayahnya dan suara lain. Seorang wanita. Dia mengintip sedikit ke belakang dan mendapati sang ayah yang terlihat mabuk sedang tertawa tidak jelas dengan seorang wanita. Mereka bahkan saling menyatukan bibir mereka.

Moon kembali menatap ke depan, menutup telinganya dan meringkuk ketakutan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa bersama wanita itu dan saling berpelukan di sana. Dia takut. Saking takutnya dia merasa lututnya begitu lemas.

Chanyeol melepas pakaian atasnya sementara pakaian tipis si wanita sudah berserakan di mana-mana, hanya meninggalkan dalamannya saja. Dia kembali bergelut dengan wanita itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di dalam mobilnya. Moon memang tidak menyaksikan mereka, tapi dia bisa mendengar semuanya.

Tidak! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!

Chanyeol sudah tidak waras!

Akhirnya Moon tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia menangis kencang di sana, melampiaskan rasa takutnya.

Chanyeol dan wanita itu menghentikan 'kegilaan' mereka dan saling bertatapan. Setelah itu Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau Moon ada di sana. Dia merangkak mengecek keberadaan Moon di jok depan. Anak itu meringkuk di sana sambil menangis sejadinya.

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang frustasi. Dan dalam hitungan detik berbalik mengusir wanita itu pergi. "Keluar dari mobilku!"

"Tapi kita bahkan belum apa-ap—"

"KELUAR!"

Akhirnya wanita itu keluar sambil mengucapkan semua sumpah serapah yang ada di dunia ini. Ya, Chanyeol pantas dikutuk. Menjadi katak? Atau menjadi manusia buruk rupa? Tidak. Chanyeol pantas dikutuk jadi batu!

Chanyeol tidak berniat menghentikan tangisan Moon. Dia membiarkan anak itu menangis dan terus menangis. Dia sendiri sedang pusing. Kepalanya benar-benar pening karena dicekoki empat botol bir oleh wanita itu. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur. Tidur sepuasnya.

.

.

.

" _C-chan...ahh..."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat wajah terangsang Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggelinjang di bawahnya, terlihat begitu menikmati sekaligus tersiksa ketika Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di balik celana dalam Baekhyun dan mulai memainkan kemaluannya di bawah sana. "Kau sungguh cantik, Baekhyun."_

" _Ahh..shh..kumohon.. yeol..." Baekhyun mencari wajah Chanyeol dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menarik wajah itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka._

 _Chanyeol dengan lembut menyesap bibir manis yang menggoda itu. Memagut bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menghisapnya cukup keras hingga gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk menciumnya lebih dalam._

 _Chanyeol merasakan kejantanannya sudah mengeras dan berdenyut nyeri di balik celana. Namun dia harus sedikit bersabar. Ini adalah pertama kali untuknya dan Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun karena terlalu terburu-buru dan memaksakan diri. Dia ingin baik dirinya dan Baekhyun, sama-sama menikmati keintiman ini._

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan ciumannya dari bibir ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, menghisap kuat dan terkadang memberi gigitan kecil hingga Baekhyun mendesah dan mengerang. Tangannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk meremas lembut dada Baekhyun. Memberikan kenikmatan dari berbagai tempat secara bersamaan._

 _Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima gelombang kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang, desahannya semakin keras. Kemudian dia merasakannya. Puncak kenikmatan yang sebelumnya dia tidak pernah dia rasakan._

 _Terengah-engah, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Memejamkan mata dengan begitu rapat._

 _Tapi semua itu belum selesai. Chanyeol melepaskan celana yang sejak tadi menyiksa kejantanannya. Kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kaki Baekhyun, mengungkung gadis itu. Dia mengusap wajah Baekhyun, menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah berkeringat. Memberikan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun kemudian mulai melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun._

" _Ahhhshhh ahhhh..." Baekhyun memekik, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya._

 _Chanyeol pun turut memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang pertama untuknya. Namun dia sadar, Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih besar darinya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun memejamkan mata, airmata berlinang di kedua pipinya. Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "B-baek, kau baik-baik s-saja?"_

" _S-sakit, Yeol..."_

" _Bersabarlah s-sedikit shhh ahh..."_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Chanyeol semakin melesakkan kejantanannya. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan seperti sudah mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram punggung Chanyeol dengan kuat._

 _Ketika kejantanan Chanyeol sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam tubuhnya, barulah Baekhyun bisa membuka matanya. Rasa sakit masih berdenyut di bawah sana, namun setidaknya kini Chanyeol sudah berhenti bergerak._

" _Yeol, aku k-kesakitan..." rengek Baekhyun._

" _Aku tidak akan bergerak sebelum kau memintanya," kata Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahan sensasi dinding vagina Baekhyun yang menjepit kejantanannya begitu erat seperti sedang meremasnya._

" _A-aku takut akan s-semakin sakit."_

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja nanti, sayang. Kau akan terbiasa."_

" _Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Baekhyun, menatapnya polos._

 _Jujur, Chanyeol pun tidak tahu jawaban pastinya. Namun orang-orang selalu berkata, bercinta itu memang menyakitkan pada awalnya. Kemudian nanti hanya kenikmatan yang akan dirasakan. Benarkah seperti itu...?_

" _Yeol..." Baekhyun memanggil lagi. "Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mencintaimu. Rasa sakit ini...aku bisa mengatasinya, Yeol."_

" _Kau yakin?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk pelan._

 _Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun terasa seperti diiris benda tajam. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Dia tidak ingin menghentikan Chanyeol._

" _Shhhh ahh yeol..." Baekhyun mulai meracau._

" _B-baekhyun... Wae?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Bukan rasa sakit. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih besar, membuncah. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Baekhyun mendesah dan mendesah ketika Chanyeol tanpa henti menghujamnya._

 _Dan ketika puncak kenikmatan itu datang lagi, kali ini menderanya lebih dahsyat, Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol mulai bergerak tak beraturan yang disusul oleh lenguhan panjang dan seluruh sperma dari kejantanannya memenuhi rahim Baekhyun._

.

Cahaya mentari terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya. Chanyeol mengerjap perlahan, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya namun dengan cepat dia kembali berbaring. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. Rasanya seperti berputar-putar.

Kemudian Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di sampingnya. Merapat lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Sebuah tangan mungil tersampir di pinggangnya. Chanyeol menunduk dan menemukan sepasang mata bulat yang lugu tengah menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, yah."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Yeayyyy! Everybody! I am back...!**

 **Dengan cerita baru dan cast yang cetar membahana jodoh dunia akhirat favorit author : CHANBAEK**

 **Bahahahahaha**

 **Setelah merampungkan IICC, aku dapet ide untuk bikin cerita sequel yang baru... semoga kalian berminat membacanya dan memberikan review di FF ini yaa...**

 **Btw, aku nggak lupa kok kalo FF Artificial Love nya belum rampung. Masih dalam proses. Hehe.. Ditunggu ya update-annya ;)**

 **Hmmm ini baru prolog ya... Silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW dan apakah menurut kalian FF ini layak dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja, author serahkan pada reader semua, oke?**

 **Thanks for reading, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE AGAIN**

 **Chapter 1**

.

 **Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Moon**

 **Lee Jehoon**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Family, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimmer : FF ini murni hasil pemikiranku. Cast-nya milik Tuhan, tapi alur dan cerita adalah karyaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kau yakin?" Baekhyun berbicara di telepon pada asistennya seraya mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Dia keluar dari mobil kemudian berjalan menuju kursi penumpang di belakang, di mana putranya tengah tidur lelap. Dengan susah payah dirinya membawa Moon ke dalam pangkuannya. Tangan kiri menggenggam ponsel dan menyampirkan tas, sementara tangan kanan menggendong anak laki-lakinya yang sedang terlelap. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke butik sekarang. Demi tuhan, ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, berusaha menyesuaikan posisi tidur putranya di dalam pangkuannya. Putranya itu tumbuh dengan cepat sekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun terkejut karena baru beberapa saat saja, dia sudah kewalahan menggendong tubuh Moon.

Kemudian Baekhyun kembali melangkah dan berbicara lagi pada asistennya. "Aku akan berusaha tiba di butik lebih pagi besok. Hmmm. Baiklah."

Mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kemudian menunduk untuk menatap putranya yang terlelap dengan wajah menghadap ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Kau semakin berat, kau tahu?" kekehnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Moon.

Moon mengerang dalam tidurnya namun sedetik kemudian kembali tenang.

Seorang maid membukakan pintu untuknya dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu Baekhyun membawa Moon ke kamar tidurnya. Namun dengan halus Baekhyun menolak. Dia meniti tangga menuju kamar tidur putranya yang terletak di ujung lorong sebelah kanan.

Sesaat setelah memasuki kamar tidur yang didominasi warna biru muda dan kartun Cars, Baekhyun membaringkan anak laki-lakinya dan menarikkan selimut hingga sebata dada.

Mengusap wajah putranya dengan lembut, Baekhyun menatap wajah polos itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada bocah yang tengah terlelap itu. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya memang disibukkan dengan persiapan peluncuran desain pakaian musim panas dan tidak punya waktu lagi untuk dihabiskan bersama Moon. Putranya itu harus puas berada sepenuhnya di bawah pengasuhan sang babysitter karena Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan butiknya.

Hari ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak hari yang begitu melelahkan bagi Baekhyun. Babysitter putranya menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput Moon di sekolah karena ada keperluan mendadak. Sayangnya, Baekhyun pun tidak dapat meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun meminta tolong pada ibunya untuk menjemput Moon dan menjaganya sebelum Baekhyun datang menjemput sepulangnya dari butik.

Tapi dia berjanji, setelah semuanya selesai, Baekhyun akan menjadi ibu yang kembali memprioritaskan putranya di atas segalanya.

Setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Moon dan membisikkan selamat tidur, Baekhyun menyelinap keluar dari kamar tidur putranya itu.

.

.

.

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkah menuju lorong di mana kamar tidurnya berada, dia berpapasan dengan Jehoon yang tengah menaiki tangannya. "Oppa, kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya," angguk Jehoon. Menghela napas sambil menarik longgar dasi yang mencekik lehernya, dia memberikan kecupan di pipi istrinya di ujung tangga. "Sepertinya kau juga baru sampai."

"Aku harus memutar cukup jauh ke rumah ibu untuk menjemput Moon."

Jehoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ibu?"

"Babysitter Moon tidak datang hari ini karena suatu hal. Jadi aku meminta ibu untuk menjemput Moon di sekolah."

Baekhyun membantu suaminya dengan membawakan tas kerjanya. Kemudian mereka masuk ke kamar tidur. "Kau terlalu bekerja keras, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Tapi peluncuran pakaian musim panas tinggal empat minggu lagi."

"Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Hampir selesai tapi asistenku menelepon dan mengatakan ada sedikit masalah dengan desain pakaian prianya."

Jehoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh, jangan bilang kau akan kembali ke butik sekarang?"

Baekhyun terkekeh seraya membantu suaminya melepas kemeja dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor. "Tentu saja tidak." Kemudian Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu. "Kau atau aku yang akan mandi duluan?" tanyanya.

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Jehoon. "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

"Hmmm... tidak, terima kasih. Sebaiknya aku mandi duluan. Aku khawatir aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan berakhir dengan tertidur tanpa membersihkan tubuhku," kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong dada suaminya menjauh dengan main-main.

Jehoon memasang wajah kecewa. "Ah, wae? Kita bisa menghemat waktu."

Baekhyun menggerakkan telujuknya sambil menggeleng. "Nope!" Kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Moon mengerang pelan ketika dia mendengar suara sang babysitter memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, Moon disambut dengan cahaya mentari yang begitu terang, yang juga terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah pagi. Kau tidak ingin terlambat pergi ke sekolah kan?"

"Mana ibu?" tanya Moon sambil mengusap matanya dan menguap lebar.

"Ibumu sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke butik."

"Ng?" Moon mengerjap lucu. Dia menuruni tempat tidur dengan terburu-buru. Bagaimana bisa ibunya pergi bekerja tanpa memberinya kecupan selamat pagi. Kemarin saja—bahkan seharian penuh, dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. "Ibuuuuu!" panggil Moon, hampir mengguncang seluruh mansion.

"Tuan muda, kumohon jangan berlari! Kau bisa jatuh dan terluka!" sang babysitter menyusul di belakang.

Ketika Moon sampai di kamar tidur ibunya dan membuka pintu, dia melihat ibunya tengah berdiri, membantu ayahnya memakai kemeja kerja dan memasangkan dasi.

"Ibu!" pekiknya.

Baekhyun dan Jehoon menoleh bersamaan.

"Wow, lihat jagoan kita, pagi-pagi sudah sangat bersemangat," kata Jehoon terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat pagi atau semacamnya, sayang?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis melihat anak laki-lakinya yang menerobos masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan membuat keributan.

"Moon tidak mau pulang ke rumah nenek lagi! Aku ingin ibu yang menjemput Moon di sekolah!"

Baekhyun melirik suaminya sekilas, kemudian tersenyum pada putranya itu. "Sayang, maafkan ibu soal kemarin. Hari ini ibu juga tidak bisa melakukannya. Babysitter yang akan menjemputmu di sekolah, oke?"

"Kenapa bukan ibu?!" protesnya tak terima sambil berkacak pinggang marah. "Aku mau ibu!"

Jehoon menghampiri putranya kemudian mengangkat tubuh bocah lima tahun itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Jehoon mengecup pipi Moon dengan gemas. "Aigoo~ putraku ini benar-benar pemarah yaa?"

Moon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Papa diam saja. Moon sedang berbicara serius pada ibu."

Jehoon tertawa mendapati kalimat putranya yang sok dewasa itu. Moon benar-benar menggemaskan. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kaukatakan pada ibumu?"

"Aku ingin ibu menjemputku di sekolah dan bermain denganku setelahnya!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap Jehoon, berharap suaminya itu mau membantunya memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk bocah lima tahun seperti Moon.

"Hmmm bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?" tawar ayahnya.

Moon menatap Jehoon dengan dahi berkerut dalam, hendak memprotes namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokkan. Dia menunggu ayahnya berbicara lagi.

"Papa janji akan mengajakmu ke Everland akhir pekan nanti asalkan sebagai gantinya kau menjadi anak yang baik. Bagaimana?"

"Moon sudah jadi anak yang baik!" kata bocah itu.

"Tapi kau belum menjadi anak yang benar-benar baik kalau kau masih merengek seperti itu pada ibumu. Kau tahu kan ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Nah, akan ada banyak orang yang kecewa jika ibu tidak bekerja dengan benar. Dan itu akan membuat ibumu sedih. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?"

Moon terdiam sesaat kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin ibunya bersedih.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan ibumu bekerja dengan baik. Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, Papa janji ibumu akan kembali seperti dulu. Menjemput Moon di sekolah, memandikanmu, juga bermain denganmu. Bagaimana?"

Moon mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Kemudian dia menghampiri putranya dan mengusap pipi sang anak. "Nah sekarang, kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah, sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan sarapan."

Jehoon menurunkan Moon dari pangkuannya.

"Ne..." jawab Moon, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Lihat, tidak sulit kan?" kata Jehoon sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Membujuk Moon memang bukan pekerjaan mudah, tapi hal itu juga tidak mustahil. Moon memang keras kepala, tapi terkadang putranya itu sama saja seperti bocah lima tahun lainnya di luar sana. Ketika mendengar Everland atau taman bermain mana pun, mereka pasti luluh.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Kau memang hebat." Menghampiri suaminya untuk sekali lagi memastikan pakaian kerjanya sudah terpasang dengan rapi.

"Boleh aku mendapatkan hadiahku?"

"Oh, jadi kau melakukan ini demi sebuah imbalan?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jehoon tersenyum. "Bagaimana ya...? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meminta hal ini."

"Hmmm... baiklah, apa permintaanmu itu, tuan Lee yang terhormat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin seorang anak. Seorang adik untuk Moon. Aku ingin kita mengikuti program kehamilan."

.

.

.

Moon sedang mencoret-coretkan crayon di atas buku gambarnya ketika salah satu temannya berteriak, "Wow, siapa ini?"

Moon menoleh ke belakang di mana beberapa temannya sedang berdiri, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas miliknya. Ya Tuhan! Tas miliknya!

"Hei, kembalikan barangku!" ujar Moon sambil berusaha meraih selembar foto miliknya yang ada di dalam salah satu genggaman temannya yang bertubuh gemuk dan lebih tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat!"

"Tidak! Itu barang punyaku! Kembalikan!"

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Aku hanya ingin lihat!" kata bocah itu berkeras.

Moon hampir saja menangis karena tangannya tidak bisa meraih foto itu di tangan temannya. "Aku akan laporkan pada seonsaengnim!"

"Jangan!" bocah itu menahan Moon dengan wajah terkejut dan takut. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa orang di foto ini. Apa dia ayahmu?"

Moon terdiam.

"Dia pasti ayahmu! Wow, kalian benar-benar mirip!"

 _Mirip denganku...?_

 _Ayah...?_

Moon menerima kembali foto itu di tangannya. Teman-temannya sudah membubarkan diri, meninggalkan Moon yang terdiam menatap foto itu. Siapa sosok pria di foto itu, Moon sendiri tidak tahu. Dia hanya menemukan foto itu di dalam kotak di bawah tempat tidur ibunya, di rumah nenek kemarin sore.

Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah album foto dan di dalamnya berisi potret-potret ibunya bersama pria tak dikenal itu. Tidak ada foto Jehoon—ayahnya. Hanya ibunya dan pria itu. Ibunya terlihat lebih muda dan sangat cantik, tersenyum bahagia di dalam pelukan pria itu.

Kenapa bukan ayahnya yang ada di foto itu? Kenapa malah pria asing ini?

Moon mengambil satu foto pria itu dari album tersebut, mengingatkan dalam hati untuk bertanya pada ibunya ketika nanti wanita itu datang menjemput. Dia harus menanyakan siapa pria itu. Siapa pria yang sudah membuat ibunya tersenyum sebahagia itu. Namun karena semalam dirinya tertidur bahkan sebelum ibunya datang menjemput, Moon melupakan soal foto itu.

Tapi... kenapa teman-temannya mengatakan kalau pria di foto itu sangat mirip dengannya?

Ayahnya?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Papa Jehoon?

Bel jam istirahat makan siang berdentang, Moon mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya. Namun perasaan bingung yang merundungnya tidak juga reda. Dia tidak habis-habisnya bisa memahami kenapa pria di foto itu sangat mirip dengannya.

Ah, tapi Moon juga punya foto Papa dan Ibunya di dalam tas punggungnya. Dia harus menunjukkan foto itu pada teman-temannya, supaya mereka tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah Lee Jehoon, bukan pria asing itu.

"Uhmmm... Minhwan-ah..." panggil Moon pelan.

Temannya yang bertubuh gemuk dan tinggi itu berhenti mengunyah makan siangnya dan mendongak menatap Moon. "Ada apa, Moon-ah?"

"Dia... maksudku.. foto tadi... orang itu bukan ayahku," katanya.

"Oh..." Minhwan menyahut dengan ragu.

"Ini foto Papaku," kata Moon sambil menunjukkan foto Jehoon.

"Oke," angguk Minhwan setelah beberapa saat menatap foto tersebut.

"Aku dan Papaku mirip sekali, kan?"

"Hmmm..." Minhwan berpikir sebentar. "Tidak juga. Apa kau yakin orang ini ayahmu?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Ini adalah Papaku. Namanya Lee Jehoon. Namaku Lee Moon."

"Aku tidak tahu, Moon. Kau bisa tanyakan seonsaengnim apakah kau lebih mirip Papamu atau orang di foto itu?"

Moon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak mirip dengan Papa Jehoon?!

"Aku juga tidak mirip ayahku," kata temannya yang lain yang bernama Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja Moon seperti mendapat secercah harapan. Lihat kan, ternyata ada orang lain yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Tapi kemudian ibuku mengatakan bahwa ayahku itu bukan benar-benar ayahku. Kau tahu, mereka menyebutnya ayah tiri."

"Ayah... tiri?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Maksudku, ayah tiri itu masih tetap ayahku. Dia baik padaku dan sangat menyayangiku. Tapi ibu bilang ada ayah yang lain. Pria yang benar-benar ayahku dan mirip denganku. Tapi sayang sekali karena ibu dan ayah yang mirip denganku itu sudah berpisah," jelas Jimin.

Moon seperti merasakan dunianya jungkir balik.

Apakah benar ada ayah yang lain? Pria yang benar-benar ayahnya?

Moon kembali duduk di kursinya, menatap bekal makan siangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana ini...? Jika benar pria di foto itu adalah ayahnya, lalu di mana dia sekarang? Moon harus bertemu dengannya. Moon ingin memastikan sendiri apakah benar pria itu adalah ayahnya.

Tapi... ke mana dia harus mencari orang di foto itu?

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mencoret-coretkan pensilnya di atas kertas, berusaha mencurahkan pikirannya untuk membuat desain baru. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan desain lama yang sudah disiapkannya dan kembali membuat desain yang baru.

Ini memang bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Ide tidak selalu muncul begitu saja apalagi jika pikirannya harus terbagi antara pekerjaan dan hal-hal lain seperti permintaan suaminya. Ucapan Jehoon tadi pagi terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Program kehamilan...

Satu anak lagi...

Apakah Baekhyun mampu mengandung dan membesarkan satu anak lagi?

Baekhyun mengurut dahinya. Tiba-tiba saja menyerah untuk menggambar. Dia menaruh pensilnya dan mulai menyesap teh yang sudah mulai dingin di atas meja kerjanya. Dan entah mengapa teh _cammomile_ kesukaannya ini tidak senikmat biasanya?

Ponsel Baekhyun menyala dan wanita itu segera meraih benda tersebut.

 _Jangan melewatkan makan siang, sayang._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _Jehoon oppa_

Baekhyun menghela napas dan tersenyum. Perasaan gundahnya seketika menguap begitu saja. Jehoon memang pria yang penuh pengertian. Dia juga sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Mungkin di antara mereka, Baekhyun-lah yang beruntung karena memiliki suami sebaik Jehoon.

Sekarang, suaminya yang baik itu menginginkan seorang anak darinya. Kenapa sulit sekali bagi Baekhyun untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu?

Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, sebuah ketukan di pintu menarik Baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan. Dia menatap sekilas ke arah pintu dan menggumamkan kata 'masuk'.

Sang asisten menyelinap masuk sambil membawa satu kotak makan siang. "Pesanan anda, sajangnim."

"Ah, terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun. "Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu."

"Oh ini bukan apa-apa, sajangnim. Semua pegawai sedang bekerja keras, begitu pun dengan anda. Ini adalah debut anda di Seoul Fashion Week dan kami akan membantu anda semaksimal mungkin. Saya yakin kita bisa sukses, sajangnim."

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Baekhyun, tersenyum lembut. Kemudian Baekhyun membuka kotak makanan di depannya, berusaha menelan satu atau dua suapan, hanya untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Ah, masih ada yang harus diselesaikannya. Desain baru. Ya, dia harus segera menyelesaikan desainnya.

"Kau boleh kembali," kata Baekhyun.

Sang asisten mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

Setelah makan siang, Baekhyun kembali tenggelam di antara kertas-kertas dan pensil. Sebenarnya dia sudah punya satu ide. Semalaman dia sudah memikirkan ini. Dia hanya perlu menggambarnya, menuangkan idenya dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul tiga sore ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari gambar yang sudah hampir selesai itu. Menatap layar ponsel-nya yang menunjukkan nomor sang babysitter.

"Halo?" jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian dia mendengarkan sang babysitter berbicara di telepon. Wajahanya seketika memucat. "Apa?! Moon tidak ada di sekolahnya?!" pekik Baekhyun yang membuat seluruh anak buahnya di luar ruangan menoleh terkejut. "Pastikan sekali lagi! Cek seluruh kelas di sekolahnya! Aku yakin Moon masih di sana. Atau, oh! Mungkin dia di taman bermain. Ya, ya! Di taman bermain. Cari dia di sana. Aku akan tiba dalam dua puluh menit."

Terburu-buru, Baekhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tercecer di atas meja kerja. Kemudian setelah memastikan semua telah berpindah ke dalam tasnya, dia berjalan tersaruk-saruk meninggalkan butik.

"Sajangnim, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya asistennya dengan dahi berkerut bingung melihat kepanikan tergurat jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi. Moon tidak ada di sekolahnya," kata Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong pintu kaca butik.

"Astaga! Semoga saja Moon segera ditemukan," ujar asistennya itu.

Baekhyun segera memasuki mobilnya. Tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk menyalakan mesin dan melesat pergi. Kepanikan benar-benar mencekiknya. Bagaimana bisa Moon tidak ada di sekolahnya? Bukankah penjagaan di sekolah itu sangat ketat? Mereka tidak akan membiarkan murid-murid di sana pergi tanpa didampingi orangtua atau pengasuhnya.

Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak frustasi karena selama perjalanan dari butik menuju sekolah Moon, dia harus lima kali terjebak lampu merah di tempat yang berbeda. Di saat genting seperti ini, kenapa dirinya harus terjebak lampu merah berkali-kali? Ah, sial!

Kurang dari dua puluh menit Baekhyun sudah sampai di taman kanak-kanak tempat putranya bersekolah. Membanting pintu mobilnya, dia bergegas masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Di sana, dia menemukan sang babysitter sedang berdiri panik, ketakutan, dan hampir menangis. Guru wali kelasnya pun ada di sana, tak kalah cemas dan ketakutan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun terengah, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari dua orang itu. "Apa kalian menemukan Moon?"

"Kami sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, nyonya Lee. Tapi Moon tidak ada," kata guru wali kelas putranya.

"Tidak mungkin! Moon pasti masih ada di sekitar sini! Dia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sekolah!" pekik Baekhyun marah.

"Saya sudah mencarinya, nyonya. Di kelas, di taman bermain, di toilet, Moon tetap tidak ditemukan."

Bahu Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu nyeri. Seakan-akan sebilah pisau sedang menghujam jantungnya hingga remuk redam.

Anaknya...

Moon...hilang?

"Bagaimana ini, nyonya?" sang babysitter menatapnya dengan airmata yang sudah pecah.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata nanar. Kakinya terasa lemas sampai-sampai tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia merosot ke lantai, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ke mana dia harus mencari Moon? Haruskah dia menelepon polisi?

Tak berapa lama, ponsel-nya berdering. Baekhyun melirik sekilas nama yang tertera di layar. "Halo?" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Sayang, kudengar dari asistenmu kalau—"

Tangisan Baekhyun tiba-tiba pecah tak tertahankan. "Oppa, Moon hilang..."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jehoon tiba di sekolah Moon. Dengan panik keluar dari mobilnya hanya untuk mendapati sang istri tengah dalam keadaan kacau. Wajahnya yang sembab dan jejak airmata di pipinya, dari situlah Jehoon menyadari bahwa keadaan mungkin lebih buruk dari dugaannya.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun merangsek ke dalam pelukan suaminya ketika pria itu muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun tersedu. Merasakan tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Hatinya sakit dan dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dia ingin mencari Moon tapi ke mana dia harus pergi? Seoul begitu luas dan Moon bisa berada di mana saja, bahkan mungkin di pelosok-pelosok yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah...Sudah... Jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan menemukan Moon." Suaminya itu mengelus punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Dia juga diliputi rasa khawatir yang begitu besar karena bagaimana pun, putranya hilang. Tapi kalau dirinya sama-sama terpuruk, keadaan malah akan menjadi semakin buruk. Jadi dia berusaha menjadi sisi yang tegar demi istrinya.

"Kita harus melapor polisi, oppa. Secepatnya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Moon," isak Baekhyun.

Jehoon mengangguk setuju. Ya, polisi pasti bisa menemukan putranya dengan cepat. "Moon akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Dia bocah yang kuat dan pemberani," katanya, membisikkan kata-kata penguat untuk istrinya.

.

.

.

"Duduklah," pinta Jehoon sambil membawa Baekhyun ke kursi tunggu di dalam kantor polisi. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan melapor pada mereka," katanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk lemah. Airmata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami belum bisa memproses laporan anda karena ini bahkan belum 24 jam sejak anak anda hilang. Kemungkinan dia bisa sedang bersama kerabat atau keluarga anda yang lain. Silahkan hubungi orang-orang terdekat anda dan jika anak anda masih belum ditemukan, anda bisa kembali melapor dua hari lagi."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun yang awalnya hanya duduk dan mendengarkan, kini menatap polisi itu tak percaya. Amarahnya tiba-tiba saja naik ke ubun-ubun. "Dua hari lagi? Apa kalian sudah gila?!" pekiknya di antara tangis.

"Sayang, sayang. Tenanglah..." Jehoon berusaha memeluk Baekhyun, menahan istrinya agar tidak lepas kendali saat itu juga.

"Anakku...! Anakku hilang! Apa kalian pikir aku bisa menunggu sampai dua hari?!" amuknya.

"Nyonya, ini adalah prosedur yang sudah ditetapkan. Maafkan kami."

"Prosedur? Hah, omong kosong! Anakku ada di luar sana, mungkin sekarang dia sedang menangis kebingungan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Atau... dia mungkin sedang berada di tangan orang yang..." Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak berani membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putranya. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan, huh? Aku akan bayar berapa pun biayanya agar anakku kembali!"

"Sayang..." Jehoon memohon.

"Oppa, mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang anak," kata Baekhyun di pelukan suaminya. "Seharusnya kita tidak datang ke tempat ini. Akan lebih baik kalau kita mencari Moon sendiri, oppa."

"Kita akan mencari Moon. Besok. Sekarang, kita pulang. Kau butuh istirahat, sayang."

"Aku tidak mau pulang..." Baekhyun kembali terisak. "Aku ingin anakku kembali. Aku ingin Moon-ku kembali..."

"Ayolah, sayang. Aku janji kita akan mencari Moon dan menemukannya sesegera mungkin," bujuk Jehoon sekali lagi.

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti permintaan suaminya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan datang dalam sepuluh menit!"

Park Chanyeol membubuhkan gel di tangannya kemudian berusaha menata rambutnya sedemikian rupa. Dia menatap tampilan wajahnya di spion depan van butut kesayangannya kemudian tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

Menutup pintu van-nya dengan sedikit keras, Chanyeol memasuki sebuah bar. Suasana remang-remang segera menyambut penglihatannya. Tapi matanya sudah begitu terbiasa dengan keremangan ini sehingga dengan mudahnya dia segera menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Seorang wanita yang tidak lagi muda namun berdandan layaknya gadis di usia dua puluhan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Chanyeol menarik sebelah bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai. Kemudian dia menghampiri wanita itu dan duduk di sampingnya sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aku merasa lebih baik setelah melihat wajahmu," sahutnya tersenyum penuh arti pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana keadaanmu sebelum melihat wajahku?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, akhir-akhir ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Suamiku yang tua dan tidak berguna itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah," sahutnya. "Oh ya, kau mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Martini."

"Baiklah," gumam wanita itu kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesankan minuman untuk Chanyeol. Kemudian wanita itu kembali menatap pada pemuda tampan nan tinggi di sampingnya. "Lupakan soal si tua itu. Aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu malam ini."

"Oh, aku berjanji kau akan benar-benar bersenang-senang denganku," kata Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh, ya ampun, kau benar-benar tampan!" wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma maskulin pria muda itu dalam-dalam. "Bau tubuhmu juga enak sekali."

"Aku tidak pakai parfum."

"Itu mengapa aku menyukai bau pria sepertimu."

Minuman pesanan Chanyeol tiba sesaat sebelum wanita itu mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggenggam gelas Martini-nya dan menenggak isinya hingga separuh habis. "Apa kau ingin memulai acara bersenang-senang kita sekarang juga?"

"Aku baru saja sampai. Aku ingin minum sebentar. Lagipula aku sudah booking satu kamar hotel, kau tenang saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menelan minumannya lagi. Musik memenuhi gendang telinganya dan di tempat ini, untuk berpikir saja rasanya tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa menatap orang-orang yang hilir mudik dengan tatapan kosong sementara wanita tua di sampingnya bersandar dengan manja sambil mengelus-elus dada Chanyeol.

"Tanganmu kekar sekali... hmmmm..." gumam wanita itu yang kini sudah mulai mabuk. Dia mengelus lengan Chanyeol dan memeluknya seakan tidak ingin lepas. "Kau rajin olahraga ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lantas dari mana kau dapat tubuh seseksi ini...?"

"Hmmm entahlah." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku memang terlahir menjadi pria yang mempesona."

"Ah kau benar. Ya ampun, apakah kau tahu kalau anak tertuaku seumur denganmu?"

"Oh ya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Tapi entah kenapa dia sangat payah. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Sama sekali berbeda denganmu yang luar biasa."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Trims."

"Haruskah kita bersenang-senang sekarang? Aku mulai bosan di sini..." rengek wanita itu manja.

"Tentu saja," gumam Chanyeol kemudian dia berdiri dan menggandeng wanita itu keluar dari bar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu tanpa ampun ke atas tempat tidur hotel bintang empat yang empuk. Tubuh tua wanita itu hampir terlonjak dibuatnya, namun Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Dia melepas jaket dan kaos di tubuhnya dan mulai merangkak di atas tubuh wanita itu.

Sang wanita menggeliat di bawahnya ketika Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya untuk mencari retsleting di punggung wanita itu. Ketika sudah menemukannya, Chanyeol menariknya turun hingga punggung wanita itu bersentuhan langsung dengan tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak memakai bra?" bisik Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Aku sengaja tidak memakainya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kulakukan ini demi kau."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol menyeringai. Gaun wanita itu sudah melorot sampai pinggang, menampilkan payudara yang sudah tidak begitu kencang miliknya. Namun payudara tetaplah payudara. Bagaimana pun bentuk payudara itu, pria tetap tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk mencicipinya.

"Ahhhh..." desah wanita itu ketika Chanyeol menyesap putingnya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Terlebih, kau yang melakukannya. Ahhhhhh...!" pekiknya ketika Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba menggigit kecil putingnya.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang paling hebat di ranjang, aku atau suamimu?"

"Ahh, apa hal itu perlu kautanyakan sshhh?"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari mulutmu, nyonya cantik. Jadi jawablah..."

"Shhhhh tentu saja kau yang lebih hebat, Park Chanyeol! Kau! Uhmmmm ahhhhh..."

"Bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Tangannya bergerak untuk melucuti celana dalam wanita itu, menariknya dalam satu tarikan pasti dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai mempermainkan jemarinya di kemaluan wanita itu.

"C-chanyeolaahhh... hmmmm ahhh..."

"Apa ini yang kauinginkan?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengamati wajah terangsang wanita itu. "Jemariku berada di dalam tubuhmu seperti ini?"

Dia mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng kencang. "Ya—oh tidak! Aku ingin yang lain, Chanyeol!"

"Hmm yang lain?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Shhh aahhhh... kumohon... aku butuh milikmu ada di dalam tubuhku... Sekarangmmpptthh...ahhh..." racaunya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, nyonya cantik," kata Chanyeol yang kini mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan plastik kondom, memakainya. Dia kembali merangkak di atas tubuh wanita itu dan bersiap untuk melakukan penetrasi.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh si wanita, bunyi ponsel yang nyaring sukses menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

Sang wanita terkesiap sebelum merangkak meraih ponselnya di tas yang tergeletak di lantai. Matanya membulat lebar membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Suamiku," katanya.

Chanyeol memberikan isyarat agar wanita itu menjawab teleponnya.

"H-halo?" kemudian wanita itu berbicara cukup lama di telepon. Sesekali melirik Chanyeol dengan raut wajah cemas sekaligus takut.

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu.

Namun ketika wanita itu mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon, Chanyeol tahu bahwa malam ini akan berakhir dengan begitu cepat. Tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Aku harus pulang. Suamiku mencariku," gumam wanita itu sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

"Satu jam yang lalu kau mengatakan kalau suamimu itu tua, tidak berguna, dan payah. Sekarang kau tergesa-gesa pulang hanya karena mendapat satu telepon darinya," kata Chanyeol, berdecih.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Malam ini kita batalkan. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, oke?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Terserahlah."

Ketika wanita itu sudah berlalu dan tak terlihat lagi, Chanyeol menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidur, menarik paksa kondom yang sudah terpasang sempurna di kejantanannya. "Brengsek, kondomku terbuang sia-sia."

Malam itu Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan uang sepeserpun.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, dalam keadaan kacau balau dan kelaparan, Chanyeol memasuki sebuah minimarket. Uang di sakunya tidak lebih dari sepuluh ribu won. Dia mengambil beberapa bungkus roti isi cokelat dan cola. Dan hanya itu yang mampu dibelinya dengan uang yang sangat terbatas. Beruntung bahan bakar van-nya masih terisi penuh. Kalau tidak, matilah dia.

Sambil membayar di kasir, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Dalam nada sambung ketiga, seseorang di seberang telepon segera menjawabnya. "Sehun-ah!" sapanya dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur.

Keluar dari minimarket, Chanyeol duduk di kursi berparasol. Mengunyah sepotong roti. Memang bukan sarapan terbaik tapi ini lebih baik dari pada tidak makan sama sekali. "Aku? Aku sedang duduk di luar minimarket. Huh? Aku tidak ada uang sama sekali. Semalam aku gagal mendapat pelanggan—tidak maksudku, pelangganku pergi bahkan sebelum aku memulainya. Dia pergi tanpa membayarku. Sialan sekali kan?"

Kemudian, dia menenggak cola-nya.

"Aku tidak butuh pekerjaan lain. Pekerjaan ini sudah sangat sempurna, kau tahu. Aku tidak perlu memutar otak atau semacamnya, hanya mengikuti naluri saja. Mereka terpuaskan, aku pun terpuaskan."

Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Berhenti mengguruiku. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," katanya. "Aku akan mampir kapan-kapan ke rumahmu kalau aku benar-benar merindukan tempat tidur empuk."

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, Chanyeol menelan gigitan terakhir rotinya. Kemudian meneguk tetesan terakhir cola-nya. Lalu, kembali memasuki van kesayangannya dan melaju tanpa arah.

.

.

.

Moon berjalan menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Masih mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanak dan tas punggung. Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke keramaian, dia berusaha mencari wajah yang cocok dengan seseorang yang ada di dalam foto yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Namun sayangnya, setelah sekian lama dia berjalan, dia belum berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Rupanya tidak mudah mencari orang yang menurut teman-temannya itu sangat mirip dengannya. Kota ini begitu luas dan Moon tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada saat ini.

Akan tetapi tidak ada rasa takut yang hinggap di dadanya. Mungkin karena Moon sudah bertekad untuk menemukan 'ayah'-nya. Dan tentu saja dia tidak menyerah sampai di sini, toh, dia sudah payah menyelinap dari sekolahnya hanya untuk mencari sosok yang ada di secarik foto itu.

"P-permisi..." ujarnya pelan sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang jalan. Wanita tersebut menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung karena mendapati seorang bocah yang berkeliaran seorang diri tanpa didampingi orangtuanya.

"Apa ahjumma kenal orang ini? Ini ayahku... Aku mau mencarinya."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Moon menghela napas, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ada banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang. Orang-orang dewasa dan anak-anak bersama orangtua mereka. Dan diantara orang-orang itu tidak ada satu pun yang menyerupai orang di dalam foto ini.

Moon duduk di halte sembari memandangi foto itu. Dalam hati, dia memang mengakui bahwa ada banyak sekali kemiripan antara dirinya dan orang itu. Kecuali bagian mata. Mata bulat itu diwarisinya dari Baekhyun—ibunya. Moon tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ada orang yang mirip sekali dengannya. Apakah yang diucapkan teman-temannya itu benar? Apakah benar pria ini adalah ayahnya?

Dan Papa Jehoon... adalah ayah tirinya? Begitu?

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Moon, dia ingin sekali mengakui kenyataan itu. Dia ingin sekali membenarkan semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Bagaimana pun, dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan Jehoon. Semua orang bahkan keluarganya yang lain, selalu mengatakan bahwa Moon tidak mirip dengan ayahnya.

Setelah meneruskan langkahnya untuk beberapa saat, Moon merasakan perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Rasa lapar dan lelah menderanya. Moon ingin kembali dan menyerah tapi tidak, dia harus menemukan 'ayah'-nya. Dia tidak akan pulang sebelum dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Ada sebuah taman yang berada di samping sungai yang sangat besar. Orang-orang beramai-ramai mengunjungi taman itu. Sebagian bermain basket, dan sebagian lagi hanya duduk bersantai menikmati sore hari dan langit yang mulai menguning.

Moon duduk di rumput sambil mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya yang kebetulan tidak dihabiskannya tadi di sekolah. Beruntung sekali dia masih punya sisa makanan karena saat ini dia tidak mengantongi uang sepeser pun.

"Permisi..." ujar Moon pada pria dan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dua sejoli itu menoleh, memasang wajah kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan bocah itu. "Mwo?"

"Apa hyung mengenal orang di foto ini?"

"Tidak."

"Apa hyung yakin?"

"Yakin sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

Moon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh orang ditanyainya tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Rasanya Moon ingin menangis saja.

Dia memasukkan kembali kotak makan siangnya lalu beranjak pergi dari taman itu. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari sedangkan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam?

" _Jika kalian tersesat seorang diri, tempat pertama yang harus kalian cari adalah...?" tanya seonsaengnim suatu hari._

 _Moon mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kantor polisi!"_

" _Betul sekali, Lee Moon! Dari mana kau tahu kita harus mencari kantor polisi terdekat saat kita tersesat?"_

" _Hmm ibu bilang kalau tugas polisi adalah membantu orang yang mengalami kesusahan. Tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang adalah masalah besar. Iya kan, seonsaengnim?"_

Dari kejauhan, Moon melihat sebuah mobil besar—yang dirinya sendiri tidak yakin jenis mobil apa itu, terparkir di pinggir sungai. Mungkin dia akan bertanya pada pemilik mobil itu dan jika dirinya masih tetap mendapat jawaban yang sama, dia akan pergi mencari kantor polisi. Polisi pasti bisa membawanya kembali ke rumah, bukan?

"Permisi..." Moon mengetuk pintu mobil. Namun setelah mengetuk beberapa saat, dia tidak mendapat sahutan apa pun. Moon berusaha berjinjit untuk mengintip ke dalam, tapi karena tubuhnya masih terlalu pendek, dia tidak bisa menjangkau bahkan seperempat dari bagian jendela mobilnya.

"Hei bocah!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Moon dengan galak. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

Moon terkesiap. Suara rendah dan galak itu benar-benar membuat nyalinya ciut. Dia berbalik dan segera menundukkan wajahnya. Moon memang pernah mendengar ada orang-orang jahat di luar sana, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka akan benar-benar bertemu dengan orang jahat seperti ini. Tubuhnya gemataran karena takut dan pada saat seperti ini, Moon sangat ingin berada di dalam dekapan ibunya yang nyaman.

"Aish!" gerutu pria itu, kemudian berjongkok di depan Moon. Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap bocah di hadapannya. "Hei," panggilnya.

Dengan takut-takut, Moon menyusut hidungnya yang berair. Entah sejak kapan dirinya menangis seperti ini. Beruntung dirinya tidak mengompol.

"Hei," panggil pria itu lagi. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana orangtuamu? Kenapa kau mengetuk-ngetuk mobilku?"

"Moon sedang...hiks...mencari ayah," jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Oh, kau anak hilang?"

Anak hilang?

Tentu saja bukan. Dirinya tidak hilang, dia hanya sedang mencari ayahnya.

"Bukan—" Moon tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia tertegun. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Bagaimana bisa orang di depannya sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada di foto? Tiba-tiba saja Moon merasakan hatinya menghangat. Entah kenapa. Seperti seluruh tubuhnya tersiram perasaan lega karena pada akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Ayah!" pekiknya.

Detik berikutnya, Moon sudah menerjang tubuh pria itu dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Holaaa!**

 **Guys, trims banget atas dukungannya buat FF ini. Respon kalian luar biasa sekaleeeeee dan itu bikin aku sueneenggggg bukan main... hehehehe**

 **.**

 **Chapter pertama hanya sekedar pengenalan tokoh aja dan sedikit awal cerita mengenai hilangnya Moon. Chapter depan aku bakal berusaha menyajikan cerita dengan lebih baik dan menarik. Juga interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Moon! Yuhuuuuuuu!**

 **.**

 **Oia, ada reader yang mengusulkan untuk mengganti panggilan 'ayah' dan 'ibu' jadi 'appa' dan 'eomma'. Kalo author sih jujur lebih seneng dengan panggilan yang pertama. Tapi demi kenyamana reader semua, aku bikin polling aja yaa... suara terbanyak nanti bakalan jadi penentu. Oke? Oke?**

 **#teamAPPA &EOMMA**

 **#teamAYAH &IBU**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review yang bakal menjadi booster dan semangat bagi kehidupan FF ini! *wink***

 **Untuk reader baru : leave REVIEW, FAV, dan FOLLOW**

 **Kay?**

 **.**

 **Kolom curcol :**

 **I NEED EXO COMEBACK SO BAAAADDDDD!**

 **Thank you.**

 **.**

 **Lee Jehoon itu bukan OC... Dia itu aktor. Apakah kalian pernah menonton drama TvN : SIGNAL? Atau drama TOMORROW WITH YOU?**

 **Di drama barunya dia maen sama Shin Min Ah...**

 **Kalau belum tahu, supaya ada gambaran kayak apa sih Papa-nya Moon itu silahkan search di mbah google ya!**

 **.**

 **Trims udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan see ya next chapter!**

 ***muachhhhh***


End file.
